Selamat Hari Ibu, Kaa san
by Aihara Minam Uchiha
Summary: Special Oneshot Ichiruki, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kurosaki beserta kedua anak kembarnya merayakan hari ibu di karakura ! akan tetapi pesta kejutan buat Rukia yang disiapkan Ichigo apa ya ! Khusus buat yang menyayangi dan mencintaim Ibuu..  Forever


Disclaimer : Title Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki, HitsuHina and Other Pairing

Genre : Romance/Family

Rated : T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..^^ Aihara Minam Uchiha

SELAMAT HARI IBU !

Summary : Di kehidupan Ichigo dan Rukia setelah lima tahun menikah, mereka dikarunai anak kembar yang sekarang berusia 4 tahun 11 bulan. Mereka tinggal diseiretei karena mereka menjabat kapten dan wakil kapten di divisi gotei 13, Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai kapten divisi 9 sedangkan Rukia Kurosaki sebagai wakil kapten divisi 13. Dan sebelum hari ibu, Kurosaki Ichigo dan anak kembarnya merencanakan sesuatu.

***~~~~~**** Di Seiretei tepatnya di mansion Kuchiki

"Kaa-san, aku tak bisa pakai baju ini !" ucap anak bermata violet dengan rambut sebahu mirip ibunya tersebut.

Sang ibu menghampiri anak tersebut dan membantunya memasangkan baju anaknya itu. Anak langsung memeluk ibunya yang segera dibalas pelukan sang ibu dengan erat.

"Kaa-san, Ichisa sayang dengan Kaa-san !" ucap yang keluar dari bibir mungil anak itu.

"juga Kaa-san sayang dengan Ichisa ! oh ya mana Ichiru ?" Tanya ibunya kepada Ichisa

"dengan paman Byakuya di luar !. memang kenapa Kaa-san ?" Tanya Ichisa

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang anak, ibu muda itu mengecup dahi anak itu dengan lembut. Tanpa disadari ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar anak itu.

"Rukia, aku mau juga !" ucap pemuda dengan memakai haori kapten 9 tersebut mendekati mereka.

"dasar manja, Ichigo Kurosaki !" ucap Rukia, ya namanya Rukia Kurosaki menjabat sebagai wakil kapten divisi 13.

"ya sudahlah ! oh Ichisa ikut otousan sekarang" ucap Ichigo dengan salah satu anak kembar mereka.

"Otou-san, tentu saja ! sampai jumpa Kaa-san !" ucap Ichisa berlari kepelukan ayahnya.

"hati-hati ya sayang ! Kaa-san pergi dulu !" ucap Rukia mengecup dahi anaknya dan bibir suaminya itu.

Rukia pun segera meninggalkan anak kembarnya kepada suaminya dan kakaknya karena pekerjaan menumpuk di divisi 13. Ichigo pun membawa Ichisa mendekati Byakuya dengan Ichiru yang sedang bermain di air mancur di mansion Kuchiki.

"paman, sudah dua hari Ichiru tinggal dengan paman ! Ichiru senang bermain dengan paman !" ucap anak laki-laki berparas mirip Kurosaki Ichigo Kapten divisi 9.

"Ichiru, bukannya hari ini spesial !" ucap Byakuya kapten divisi 6 yang menepuk pelan rambut anak itu.

"hari spesial !. hari spesial apa, paman !" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"ha~" ucap Byakuya terpotong karena melihat Ichigo dan keponakan perempuannya digendongan ayahnya mendekati mereka.

"Nii sama, bolehkah aku memanggil seperti itu !" celetuk Ichigo Kurosaki.

"terserah kau saja !" ucap Byakuya.

"paman, tadi ucapan nya belum selesai ! apa paman ?" Tanya Ichiru menarik hakama pamannya itu.

"Hari ibu.." jawab singkat Byakuya kepada keponakan laki-lakinya.

"oh, begitu ! Otousan.." panggil Ichiru kepada ayahnya.

"apa, jagoan ayah ? Ichiru mau bertanya dengan ayah apa ?" ucap Ichigo memberikan senyuman kepada anaknya itu.

"Otousan, aku mau turun ! pasti Otousan berat menggendong" pinta Ichisa. Ichigopun menurunkan anaknya itu dengan adik kembarnya.

"bisa kita rayakan hari untuk Kaa-san !" ucap Ichiru yang menatap mata ayahnya itu.

"tentu saja ! kita akan rayakan ! tapi nanti siang kita ke rumah kakek ya !" ucap lembut sang ayah mengelus pipi anak kembarnya.

"okee, Otousan ! oh Otousan mau kerja kan !" ucap Ichisa.

"aduuhh, anak ayah sudah pintar mengingatkan ayahnya ! Nii sama bisa nitip mereka berdua" ucap Ichigo menoleh kakak iparnya yang termenung melihat dua keponakannya.

"bisakah juga kau menitipkan Ichisa ke divisi 10 !" ucap Byakuya menatap dingin dengan adik iparnya.

"dengan Matsumoto fukutaichou ! oke-oke ! Ichiru Disini bersenang dengan paman ! nanti siang kita siapkan buat Kaa-san ya." Ucap Ichigo menurunkan badannya setara dengan anaknya.

"baiklah Otousan !" ucap Ichiru memeluk Ichigo.

"kalau begitu, jane~~" ucap Ichigo yang kemudian menggendong Ichisa untuk dititip ke Matsumoto Fukutaichou.

~*~*~ Divisi 10.

Rangiku Matsumoto wakil kapten divisi 10 sibuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro sang kapten divisi 10. Pada saat yang bersamaan Ichigo Kurosaki dengan anak kembarnya menemui mereka yang sedang beradu mulut

"Matsumoto, kau ini bisa becus tidak nyelesain tugas ini !" bentak Hitsugaya yang membanting tumpukan kertas ke hadapan Matsumoto.

"taichou~~, aku capekk ! coba ada anak nya Kurosaki Taichou disini !" gerutu Matsumoto.

Dan suara ketukan pintu terdengar di telinga mereka..

"siapa itu ?" ucap Hitsugaya menanyakan siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ichigo.." jawab yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Silahkan masuk, Kurosaki Taichou !" ucap Hitsugaya.

Ichigo dengan anak kembarnya bernama Ichisa masuk menemui mereka berdua..

"ICHIISA.." teriak Matsumoto memeluk Ichisa dengan erat.

"Tante Matsumoto, bolehkan aku main dengan di sini !" ucap Ichisa memelas.

"tentu boleh, tapi~~!" ucap Matsumoto terpotong.

"tapi, apa tante ?" Tanya Ichisa.

"mainnya dengan kak Hitsugaya ya" bisik Matsumoto di telinga Ichisa.

"Ichigo, boleh kok Ichisa main di sini !" ucap Matsumoto menaikkan tubuhnya setara dengan mereka

"ya, kalau begitu ! Ichisa, Otousan kerja dulu, nanti siang Otousan jemput lagi !" ucap Ichigo kepada anaknya.

"siip !" ucap Ichisa mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian Ichigo bershunpo menuju divisi 9 tempat dia memimpin divisi tersebut.

Setelah Ichigo Kurosaki tak melihat mereka, Matsumoto mengedipkan matanya ke Ichisa..

"Matsumoto, kau ini kenapa sihh ?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kak Hitsugaya, main dengan akuu yoo !" ajak Ichisa menarik haori kapten divisi 10 itu.

"taichou katanya aku harus selesaikan tugas yang menumpuk ini ! jaga Ichisa ya" ucap Matsumoto.

"ta-tapi~~" ucap Hitsugaya terpotong karena Ichisa menarik Haori Kapten divisi 10.

"Kakak, aku mau main.." rengek Ichisa

"ya, ya..!" ucap Hitsugaya mengenggam tangan Ichisa ke luar ruang kerja Matsumoto.

~*~*~ Divisi 13

"Taichou, aku sudah selesai dengan tugaskuu" ucap Rukia kepada Ukkitake Taichou yang duduk di luar divisi 13.

"ya, suudah letakkan di sana.." perintah Ukkitake.

Rukia pun meletakkan tumpukan kertas di meja taichounya dan kemudian menemui kaptennya.

"taichou, sedang apa ? Tanya Rukia yang membungkukan badannya dan duduk di samping taichounya.

"lihatlah langit itu sangat indahh" ucap Ukkitake.

"hmm.." gumam Rukia memandang langit sama seperti kaptennya.

"oh ya, Rukia ! tak terasa ya kalian sudah menikah 5 tahun dan sekarang pastinya anakmmu sudah besar" ucap Ukkitake membuyarkan gumaman Rukia.

"eh, iya Taichou ! mereka mirip sekali dengan kami.." ucap Rukia.

"maksudnya ?" Tanya Ukkitake belum mengerti ucapan Rukia barusan.

"parasnya, fisiknya dan sifatnya mirip sekali dengan kami.." gumam Rukia.

"oh, begitu ya !" puji Ukkitake kepada Rukia.

"aku ingat sekali dengan ekspresi Ichigo dengan kelahiran anaknya.." gumam Rukia lagi.

_Flashback Empat tahun ketika Rukia melahirkan.._

Di ruangan divisi 4 aku di bawa dengan suamiku Ichigo Kurosaki dengan muka panik dan cemas terlihat jelas di mukanya. Aku sendiri tak kuat lagi ingin melahirkan karena air ketubanku sudah pecah, tapi untungnya kapten divisi 10 Hitsugaya Toushiro dan wakil kapten divisi 5 Momo Hinamori setia memberitahu kepada suamiku di divisi 9.

"Unohan-a ta-ichou, aku tak kuat lagi" ucapku terbata—bata dengan berkeringat mengucur deras diwajahku.

"bertahan Rukia-san.." ucap Hinamori mengenggam tangan kiriku.

"Rukia, aku selalu di sampingmu sampai kapanpun.." ucap Ichigo mengecup dahi Rukia.

"arigatou, Ichigo.." ucapku yang kemudian dibawa ke ruangan persalinan divisi 4.

Kemudian Byakuya Kuchiki hadir di tengah-tengah mereka..

"adikku baik-baik saja kan !" cemas Byakuya menatap tajam Ichigo Kurosaki

Tanpa jawaban dari Ichigo Kurosaki, terdengar suaraku di luar ruangan persalinan divisi 4 dan mungkin di luar sana menggambarkan mimik kecemasan. Tapi aku berjuang demi nyawa yang akan menghirup udara dunia ini.

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena anakku ingiin merasakan hidup di dunia ini.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Aku pun meneriakan nama suamiku "ICHIIIGOO.." dengan waktu bersamaan anakku lahir dengan normal, ternyata aku mengerang lagi oh apa yang terjadi ?.

Ternyata, aku melahirkan anak kembar yang berjenis laki-laki dan perempuan. Akupun terlemas karena perjuanganku tak sia-sia menjaga kandunganku, Ichigo memprotecku dalam segala membahayakan, dan pada akhirnya aku Rukia Kurosaki telah menambah raut bahagia orang yang kucintai selama ini.

Ku lihat samar-samar Ichigo sudah ada disampingku dalan menguatkan aku yang sekarang tak ada energy di tubuhku. Aku lihat anak kembarku telah dibersihkan dan dibalut kain untuk menutupi tubuhya yang lemah.

Anaku yang laki-laki telah digendong oleh kakakku, kulihat wajah kakakku terlihat bahagia mendapatkan keponakan yang akan menggatikan kedudukannya walaupun itu hanya Ichigo yang menentukannya..

Anakku yang perempuan langsung digendong oleh Ichigo,, dan dia berkata kepadaku " arigatou Rukia, kau memberikanku cinta dan sekarang dua penerus keluarga Kurosaki yang akan menambah kebahagiaanku. Dan aku takkan berpaling kepada siapapun, Yo're my white moon, Rukia." Ku dengar ucapan itu telah membangkitkanku dari tubuhku yang lemas.

"Rukia, jangan banyak bergerak !" pinta Unohana Taichou.

"aku tak apa-apa, Unohana Taichou ! aku ingin melihat anakku !" pinta Rukia dengan menatap mata suaminya dan kakaknya.

Tanpa aba-aba dariku, kakakku dan suamiku meletakkan anak kembar yang ku hadirkan di dunia ini. Terlihat jelas anak perempuanku mirip sekali denganku dan begitu juga anak laki-lakiku sperti fotokopi suamiku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil akan kehadiran dua bayi dipangkuan kanan dan kiri tangannku ini.

"Kurosaki, saatnya kau berikan nama untuk buah hatimu !" ucap Byakuya.

"aku sudah memikirkannya ! yang perempuan Ichisa Kurosaki dan jagoan laki-lakiku Ichiru Kurosaki." Jawab Ichigo.

"nama yang bagus Kurosaki taichou !" ucap Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam ruangan persalinanku.

"bagiku nama yang kerenn ~~" ucapku membuat Ichigo menoleh kearahku

Hoee..Hoee.. anakku menangis, aku kelabakan karena aku ibu muda yang baru merasakan punya anak. Unohana taichou mengisyaratkan Kuchiki taichou, Hinamori Fukutaichou dan Hitsugaya taichou untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hanya ada aku, Ichigo dan dua anak kembarku yang lucu menambah guratan senyuman bibirku dan Ichigo.

"Rukia, anak kita menangis ! susuin mereka." Ucap Ichigo menyuruhku.

Akupun secara refleks seorang ibu muda, aku menyusui anak kembarku walaupun tenaga ku belum pulih, aku semangat karena ada mereka di sisiku..

_End Of Flashback_

"hei, Rukia !" ucap Ukkitake taichou membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"eh,ah ! maafkan aku taichou ! aku harus pulang !" pamit Rukia.

"Rukia, bukankah kau masih meninggalkan pekerjaanmu" perintah Ukkitake.

"hadeeh, iya ya ! maafkan aku taichou.." ucap Rukia yang berbalik arah da masuk ke ruangannya.

~*~*~ Di rumah dinas Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kurosaki.

Terlihat Hitsugaya mengenggam tangan Ichisa yang tak mau dilepaskan oleh anak perempuan Kurosaki taichou, begitu juga Kurosaki Ichigo yang bersiap-siap dengan tiga tas yang telah disiapkan..

"Kurosaki taichou, katanya kau mau jemput anakmu !" ucap Hitsugaya mengagetkan Ichigo yang sedang menyiapkan pesta kejutan buat Rukia.

"maafkan aku Hitsugaya taichou ! aku lupa karena menyiapkan pesta kejutan !" ucap Ichigo.

"pesta kejutan ! buat siapa ?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"buat Kaa-san khan !" jawab Ichiru yang berlari menuju otousannya.

"Ichiru kau sendirian ya !" Tanya Ichigo yang memeluk anaknya.

"dengan paman, tapi dia langsung pergii !" ucap yang keluar dari bibir Ichiru.

"oh, begitu ya !" ucap Ichigo yang langsung mencubit pipi Ichiru.

"Kurosaki taichou, aku pun masih banyak pekerjaan !Jane~~" ucap Hitsugaya yang langsung pamit dengan Ichigo dan kedua anak Ichigo Kurosaki.

"kakak, besok lagi main lagii ! kalau bisa ajak kak Hinamori ya !" ucap Ichisa dengan polosnya.

Ucapan dari Ichisa Kurosaki membuat muka Hitsugaya memerah dan langsung bershunpo tanpa memperlihatkan mukanya itu.

"Ichisa, tadi bermain dengan kak Hinamori ya !" Tanya Ichigo.

"iya, Otousan ! kak Hinamori itu pacarnya kak Hitsugaya khan !" ucap ichisa.

"hush, sayang ! masih kecil kok bicara gitu sihh ! oh ya ayoo kita buat pesta kejutan buat Kaa-san !" ajak Ichigo dengan mengenggam tangan anak kembarnya itu.

Rukia tak menyadari bahwa pesta kejutan telah disiapkan oleh suaminya dan kedua anaknya. Dia pun berjalan dengan kelelahan, yang beberapa menit kemudian sampailah ia di rumahnya.

One..

Twoo..

Three…

"SELAMAT HARI IBU.." ucap Ichigo dan kedua anak kembar mereka Ichisa dan Ichiru.

Alangkahnya terkejutnya, dan tak percaya Rukia mendapatkan pesta kejutan dari anggota keluarga kecil nya. Juga momen tak kalah bahagianya, hari ibu dirayakan oleh anak kembarnya yang telah lancar mengucapkannya.

"Kaa-san, ini hadiah dariku !" ucap Ichisa memberikan sekuntum mawar putih kepada ibunya.

"Kaa-san, aku juga !" ucap Ichiru juga memberikan coklat kepada ibunya juga.

"terima kasih sayang ! kalian anakku yang paling lucu dan imut ! Kaa-san bahagia memiliki kalian !" ucap Rukia meletakkan hadiah itu di meja dan memeluk buah hatintaa.

"Otousan, hadiah untuk Kaa-san apa ?" Tanya Ichisa.

"ada, tapi kalian jangan lihat ya !" ucap Ichigo menutup mata kedua anak kembarnya dengan kain, kedua anaknya dengan nurutnya tak membuka kain yang dipakai oleh ayahnya.

Kemudian Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia, dengan jarak tak terpisahkan lagi Ichigo mengatakan "ini yang dapat kuberikan kepadamu !" dan menutup jarak mereka dengan kecupan hangat tanpa memperpedulikan anaknya yang terdiam tanpa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya.

Kecupan berasa manis, setelah 5 menit kemudian Ichigo melepaskan kecupan itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Rukia, ayo kita ziarah ke makam Kaa-san" ajak Ichigo.

"ya.." jawaban simpel dari Rukia.

"Kaa-san, Otousan bisa kalian melepas kainnya !" pinta Ichisa.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Ichisa, Ichigo melepas kain penutup milik Ichisa dan Rukia melepas kain penutup Ichiru.

"Ichisa..Ichiru ayo ke rumah kakek !" ucap Ichigo menggendong Ichisa.

"Ru-rukia, kau bisa membawa tas kita !" pinta Ichigo.

"ya, Ichigo. Tapi kau harus mengendong Ichiru juga.." ucap Rukia dengan senyum deathglarenya.

"ya, ya !" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Mereka pun ke rumah orang tua Ichigo dengan pintu senkaimoon..

*~~*~* Di rumah Kurosaki Isshin.

Ichigo, Rukia dan dua anaknya telah sampai ke rumah ayahnya Ichigo. Tanpa aba-aba membuka pintu, Ayahnya Ichigo dengan gaya lebaiinya menghampiri mereka dan dengan sigap Ichigo dan keluarganya menghindar dari ayahnya Ichigo sekaligus kakeknya anak kembar Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kaa-san, kok oppa kayak gitu sih !" Tanya Ichisa kepada ibunya.

"eh, memang kayak giitu gayanya sayangg !" jawab Rukia

"Ichisa..Ichiru !" ucap Yuzu memeluk dua keponakannya itu.

"kak Yuzu, mana Kak Karin ?" Tanya Ichiru.

"dia lagi memasak.." jawab Yuzu.

"oh, begituu ! baguslah kalau gitu" ucap Rukia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Tanpa istirahat, Ichigo menggendong kedua buah hatinya dan Rukia menuju pemakaman ibu Ichigo. Dengan sengaja Ichigo membawa mobil ayahnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tas mereka yang masih di ruang tamu.

Di jalan…

"Ichigo, kau ini kenapa ?" Tanya Rukia penuh kebingungan.

"aku kangen dengan Kaa-san." Ucap Ichigo.

"Otousan jangan bersedih ! kami akan mendoakan omma agar tenang di alam sana." Ucap ichiru.

"arigatou, anakku ! kalian memang penghibur hati Otousan." Ucap Ichigo

Tak beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di makam Kaa-san Ichigo Kurosaki. Kemudian mereka memanjatkan doa agar arwahnya dapat tenang di alam sana.

"Kaa-san, hari ini aku membawa keluarga kecilku Istriku dan kedua cucumu !" ucap Ichigo menahan sedih di raut mukanya.

"Omma, moga tenang disana ! walaupun Ichisa dan Ichiru tak dapat melihat Omma !" ucap Ichisa dan Ichiru bersamaan.

"Kaa-san, di sini aku sangat bahagia menjadi bagian hidup Ichigo. Aku akan menjaganya dari kesedihan yang melanda dirinya." Ucap Rukia menahan air matanya dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Tanpa terasa sore menghampiri mereka dan menyadarkan mereka akan suasana sore yang menyejukkan hati mereka. Ichigo menggendong Ichisa dan Rukia menggendong Ichiru untuk memandang hari sore yang indah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Ibu Ichigo Kurosaki hadir di tengah-tengah mereka dengan mengucapkan. " Ichigo, kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dan juga mempunyai istri yang akan selalu menjagamu sampai mati. Dan juga kau memberikan aku cucu yang imut dan lucu. Walaupun aku tak dapat menyentuhnya, aku dapat melihat kalian dari dekat."

Ichigo dan rukia merasakan reiatsu Ibu mereka yang samar-samar dan lemah. Dan anak mereka telah tertidur di gendongan mereka. Dan mereka mengucapkan..

"SELAMAT HARI IBU, KAA-SAN."

.

.

.

Owari

**Maafkan saya, baru mempublish Fic ini, karena suatu hal *UJIAN AKHIR SEMESTER GANJIL* Aihara minta maaf kalau oneshot ini jelek bangett ya !**

**Ini ngetiknya nyampe jam 12 malam lohh ! *siapa yang nanya*. Ya udah Aihara minta**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Aihara Minam Uchiha **


End file.
